gondolinrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Eglor
Eglor Mirubhôzêrušur Known as Mirubhôzêrušur among Maiar. Eglor is a Maia who once walked the realm of Lorien serving Ulmo and Este as the guardian of dreams, taking away nightmares from among the folk of Aman that were troubled by Morgoth's poisonings without being aware of it. A friend to Mairon before either entered the spheres of the world, he remains a friend to him. After many long-count years of tending the garden of dreams, he was taken into the influence of Morgoth through Sauron; taken to his stronghold and tortured by Sauron into service. He was forcibly changed into the vampiric form among others, and many of his powers drawn from him and given to both Sauron and Morgoth. Morgoth took a severe blow to his abilities when Eglor was killed in elven form and captured by his old master Lorien, his memories returned and the gease on his spirit lifted so he could gain freedom from Morgoth if he chose it. This created an interesting problem for him, as Lorien left the choice to him of returning to Morgoth or not. After this, Eglor returned to Gondolin (This time not in the form of Glorfindel who was at the time in Angband) and took up the guise of Taimavar, encountering Anarion. Names and Powers Like many Ainu including Sauron, Eglor is known as Mirubhôzêrušur among those of his own folk, as well as Eglor and Laiqualenye (or something that at least sounds like that) among elves. He was nicknamed the Lord of Nightmares, as most often the evil dreams of the elves involved the dark horse rider that had taken elves away in the oldest days and his role in Lorien was to watch and banish them. With great power over the dream world, he can pass through it to travel swiftly throughout the world, but transport often requires a certain kind of stone to be used as a doorway to open up the path. As a Lord of dreams, he can change his shape at will, and is capable of becoming many forms. He sheds a gold dust (sort of like Tinkerbell) which tends to happen more frequently when he's very happy. This gold dust has varying properties including acting as an aphrodiesiac and acting like a narcotic/painkiller which was used to save Maedhros after being mortally wounded by Morgoth. In one event, during a zombie attack on the Havens, through the guidance of Mairon he saved Anarion by becoming his vampire form and using it to remove the poisoned blood from him. Both Anarion and Maedhros had the associated side effects. Forms Taken The ones most often used are Taimavar, a young elven man of a bit less than a century old who originally worked as a guard among King Turgon's guards, and who is in a passionate affair with Anarion of the House of the Golden Flower. This is complicated. Anarion is more or less an entirely separate person from Eglor, but also is Eglor. As Taimavar he is essentially a young male elf, dominated by the emotions and feelings of a young male elf - his mannerisms, way of speech, the way he reacts to most things around him, are what would be typical for a man of his age. So while he is a Maia, the part of him that is, for the most part stands off in the background and only occasionally becomes obvious in showing that he is not really an elf. Taimavar is often quite overcome with his feelings for Anarion, much like any teenage boy with his first major infatuation/passionate love affair. The Maia also loves him, but in a form that is a bit different. (Explaining this is difficult, it just works in my head. Eglor loves him, but Taimavar is desperately passionately in love with him in a blinding white light first-love kind of way). The one most commonly taken up looks coincidentally exactly like Daniel Henney, and another a bit like Vincent Valentine which is his more purely vampiric form. Eglor has 'siblings' who will probably be showing up soon. Category:Original Characters